Yumichika, el hermoso salvador de la navidad
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Yumichika es un guerrero con una gran misión, pero para demostrar ser digno de ella debe regresar la esperanza a su pueblo, y sólo lo logrará si puede salvar la navidad.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias:** AU y puede contener OoC .

 **Este one shot pertenece al "desafío navideño" del grupo de facebook "mis fics Ichiruki"**

 **Me tocó el personaje de Yumichika con la temática de nieve y situaciones incómodas.**

* * *

 **YUMICHIKA, EL HERMOSO SALVADOR DE LA NAVIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven de ojos color lila, cabello negro y unas vistosas plumas en la ceja y ojo del lado derecho se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de madera de su sala, sosteniendo una taza de porcelana.

Era una mañana fría de diciembre y a través de los cristales pudo observar la nieve cubriendo las calles del pueblo.

Sabitsura, lugar en donde vivía, era una localidad de Kalt Königreich, o el reino Frío, llamado así porque su gobernante era capaz de manipular el elemento hielo y la temperatura cálida era muy poco frecuente. Los habitantes del pueblo eran trabajadores, solidarios, nobles y trataban de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. La mayoría se dedicaba a oficios como panadería y herrería, otros se dedicaban al campo. Sufrían de carencias económicas, pero no dudaban en compartir lo que tenían.

Algunos cuantos integraban el pequeño ejército de protección, pero él era el único guerrero. Sus habilidades de combate lo habían hecho merecedor al título del héroe del pueblo. Pero para él eso no era suficiente, aspiraba a más, él deseaba ser un protector. Con eso obtendría fama, su nombre sería recordado por generaciones y todos tendrían que rendirle pleitesía.

Pero para hacerlo necesitaba dejar Sabitsura, aunque eso significara dejarlo vulnerable al ataque de los Sternritter, los seguidores del rey oscuro, que sembraban el terror y caos en los diez reinos.

Yumichika alzó un poco su taza para poder aspirar el aroma del líquido negro. Entre sus rituales se encontraba tomar tres tazas de café al día como medida para ayudar a retardar el proceso de envejecimiento. Porque definitivamente las arrugas no se verían hermosas en su perfecto rostro.

El chico tomó un sorbo del líquido y se sintió reconfortado.

—¡Yumi-chan! —le gritó una chica de cabello rojizo marrón que usaba en dos largas coletas con flequillo en la frente. Cargaba una cesta de mimbre con una mano y con la otra lo saludaba enérgicamente.

Yumichika abrió la ventana para decirle que saldría enseguida y la volvió a cerrar para evitar que el frío siguiera colándose por la ventana.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el comedor, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y agarró su Zanpakuto para colocársela en la cintura, nunca salía de casa sin su arma. Luego tomó su abrigo negro y se lo puso.

Salió de la casa y caminó hacia la chica que sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—¡Buenos días Yumi-chan! —él simplemente asintió. —Estás tan guapo como siempre.

—Lo sé. —respondió y empezó a caminar, ella no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

—Me enteré que ayer enfrentaste a un grupo de ladrones tú sólo. —comentó. —hubiera querido verlo, seguramente estuviste genial. —sonrió emocionada y sus ojos rojizos brillaron.

—No fue para tanto, eran unos debiluchos. —mencionó Yumichika sin pizca de modestia.

—Es que nadie es rival para ti. —sonrió emocionada y luego le pidió que le narrara todo.

Ella lo escuchaba y sonreía emocionada y alababa sus proezas. Y a él le gustaba ver su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

Izumi era una chica muy bonita, alegre y parlanchina. Era hija del jefe de la aldea y se habían hecho muy unidos después de que él la salvara de un intento de secuestro.

Mientras caminaban saludaron a los aldeanos que decoraban la pequeña plaza. En unos cuantos días sería navidad y festejaban ese día cantando y comiendo en la plaza, alrededor de un pino de navidad y a media noche se daban pequeños obsequios hechos por ellos mismos.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol en el límite norte del pueblo. En primavera daba unas hermosas flores amarillas, pero en esa época estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Hoy quise que desayunáramos aquí. —mencionó Izumi depositando la cesta sobre la nieve. —porque tengo algo que decirte y no quiero que nadie escuche. —comentó nerviosa. Ese sería el gran día. Le confesaría su amor al hombre más valiente de la aldea.

Después de colocar una sábana sobre la nieve y de sacar los alimentos, los dos jóvenes se sentaron y en silencio comieron.

Ella pensaba en cómo decirle sus sentimientos al chico, aunque ya muchos le habían dicho que era muy obvia. Y él también buscaba la mejor manera de contarle que se iría de la aldea. En una semana comenzaría el reclutamiento de los protectores, los guerreros capaces de manejar una Zanpakuto y el camino hacia la capital era largo.

—Yumichika. —lo llamó y el volteó a verlo. Ella se sonrojó y estrujo el abrigo beige que usaba. Tomó aire y se armó de valor. —Yo…yo quiero decirte que te amo. —declaró.

—Yo también. —dijo él y ella sonrió. —yo también me amo. —agregó abrazándose a sí mismo, e Izumi se quedó en blanco por la situación tan incómoda.—Soy un chico con un rostro hermoso y una personalidad genial, no es de extrañar que provoque ese efecto en todos los que me conocen. —sonrió. —que no te de pena sentir eso por mí.

Yumichika se puso de pie.

—¡Tú no entiendes! —Izumi exclamó desesperada, con los ojos llorosos. Se puso de pie y llevando sus manos sobre su pecho se fue acercando a él. —Yo de verdad te quiero, y aunque algunos piensen que no eres capaz de amar a alguien que no seas tú, yo creo lo contrario. —declaró y se alzó de puntitas, para besarlo.

El chico se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así. Todas las chicas que había conocido no soportaban que él fuera más hermoso que ellas y por eso lo evitaban, pero Izumi era diferente.

Pero antes de que ella lo besara, Yumichika la jaló de la espalda hacia su pecho, a tiempo para protegerla de la explosión que originó una flecha de energía que cayó a un costado de ellos.

La explosión los expulsó por el aire, cayendo sobre la fría nieve. Hasta ese momento el chico se permitió soltar a Izumi. Yumichika logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero ella quedó inconsciente.

Él se enojó al verla sangrar del rostro.

—Los haré pagar por herir un rostro casi tan bello como el mío. —declaró viendo hacia cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco que usaban arcos. —¿Quincys? —se sorprendió al verlos. Eran miembros de nivel inferior del ejército del rey oscuro.

Pero Yumichika no se preocupó por averiguar sobre ellos, lo haría después de eliminarlos. Desenfundó su Zanpakuto y corrió hacia ellos, esquivando las flechas que lanzaban. Y mientras terminaba con los cuatro oponentes escuchó unas explosiones procedentes del pueblo.

—En verdad eres buen guerrero. —Yumichika se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz. —Pero no eres rival para mí. —no ocultó su sorpresa al tener frente a él a un Sternritter.

Había escuchado hablar de Gerard Valkyrie en ciudades cercanas a la capital, pero nunca creyó encontrárselo en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía.

—Eso lo veremos. —lo desafío Yumichika. No se dejaría amedrentar aunque ese hombre tuviera tan terrible fama. Se decía que había destruido él solo toda una ciudad.

El combate inició chocando sus armas, enseguida Yumichika sintió la gran fuerza del sujeto. Pero esta vez su rapidez y fuerza no fueron suficientes. Gerard logró desarmarlo y luego le asestó varios golpes con el puño por todo el cuerpo y rostro.

Estando en el suelo logró alzar la cara un momento, su visión estaba borrosa pero logró distinguir la imponente figura de Gerard caminando hacia él con su espada en mano. Y antes de caer desmayado creyó ver dos figuras detrás del Sternritter.

 **...0**

Yumichika miraba, de pie, los restos de la estatua que los aldeanos habían hecho en su honor. Habían pasado dos días del ataque de los Quincys. Aún no entendía que había pasado con Gerard. Estaba seguro que moriría en sus manos, pero por lo que los vecinos le contaron, él había salido huyendo con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

Tampoco entendía porque el pueblo no había sufrido daños considerables, tan sólo un par de casas habían sido saqueadas. El daño mayor había sido la destrucción del pino de navidad y el robo de la estrella dorada que adornaba la punta.

—Yumichika. —Izumi se colocó junto a él. —te traje esto para el viaje. —le extendió una bolsa de tela rosa. Adentro había algunas provisiones. —Estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras ir en busca de la estrella. —mencionó ella. —pero cuídate, no soportaría si te pasara algo.

—No te preocupes, regresaré. —le dijo y luego se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos de Sabitsura.

El día anterior el jefe del pueblo le había pedido ir en busca de la estrella dorada, pues según la leyenda ella les había sido entregada por la esposa del rey del reino de los Cerezos.

Pero Yumichika no pensaba ir tras Gerard, no en ese momento. Para él la estrella era una baratija, además representaba el que se perdiera la oportunidad de ingresar al ejército del rey Hitsugaya.

Lamentaba el decepcionar a Izumi, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba volverse más fuerte para derrotar a quien lo había humillado.

Al internarse en el bosque nevado dos hombres salieron detrás de unos árboles.

Uno tenía el cabello corto plateado y los ojos entrecerrados. El otro tenía cabello y ojos marrones. Ambos vestían de blanco.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro llevando su mano a la guardia de su Zanpakuto. Se dio cuenta de que ellos también portaban un arma similar.

—Eso no importa. —mencionó el hombre de cabello marrón. —lo importante es lo que podemos ofrecerte.

—¿Y que sería eso?

—La oportunidad de ser alguien grande. —volvió a hablar el hombre que Yumichika supuso el líder. —Tú estás destinado a participar en una gran misión, la que te llenará de fama y hará que se cuenten historias con tu nombre muchos años después. —declaró. —pero para ello debes mostrar ser digno.

El joven de ojos lila se mostró interesado.

—¿Y según tú qué debo hacer para demostrar que soy digno?

—Debes ir en busca de Gerard Valkyrie y traerles la estrella dorada a los aldeanos, y con ello la navidad. —reveló el hombre de cabello plata.

Yumichika empezó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, pues para él eso era algo tonto.

—Sé que lo crees inútil, pero el rey oscuro no. —dijo el hombre de ojos cafés. —él quiere que las personas pierdan la esperanza y la alegría, porque entonces dejarán de esperar el regreso de los reyes y de creer en la profecía, y así le será más fácil conquistar los diez reinos, sin nadie que se oponga a él.

Hasta ese momento los reyes del reino de los cerezos estaba desaparecidos, pero todos tenían fe en que pronto regresarían y que el rey se enfrentaría a el rey oscuro para reclamar su trono, Yumichika también recordó que la profecía decía que la luz y oscuridad se enfrentarían, que la sangre se levantaría contra la sangre y que entonces la luz vencería.

Y si él pudiera participar en la lucha contra el rey oscuro significaría lograr su sueño de ser reconocido.

—Pero aunque decidiera ir por Gerard no sé donde encontrarlo. —señaló.

—Siguiendo el camino que te indicaré mañana te encontrarás con una persona que te dará su localización. —mencionó el hombre de cabello marrón.

Yumichika accedió a hacer lo que el hombre sugirió y escuchó sus indicaciones.

 **...0**

—Aizen ¿estás seguro de que ese hombre es importante? —preguntó el chico de cabello plateado después de que Yumichika se fuera.

—Así es Gin. Yhwach también lo sabe o no hubiera mandado a uno de sus mejores guerreros a matarlo. Sabe que él formará parte del Gotei Trece, del ejército que luchará para derrotarlo.

—Pero no sabe que estás preparando el regreso del rey Kuchiki. —comentó Gin.

Aizen asintió.

Yumichika era el encargado de traerle el corazón del rey espíritu, y con él sería capaz de hacer un milagro.

—Ahora vamos, que tenemos que visitar a la dulce Izumi. —declaró Aizen.

 **...0**

Yumichika había caminado por horas en la dirección que aquel hombre le había dicho y estaba un poco cansado, pero a pesar de ello no se rendiría. Le daba fuerzas el saber que su destino era ser alguien grande, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el imaginar la sonrisa de Izumi al verlo regresar con aquella estrella también era un gran aliciente para seguir.

Se cerró el abrigo, pues el frío había aumentado y la nieve empezaba a caer. Tenía que buscar un lugar para refugiarse sino quería morir de hipotermia. Además ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no quería tener que gastar energías enfrentándose a animales.

Al avanzar un poco más distinguió a lo lejos una fogata y a alguien sentado sobre una roca frente al fuego. Esperaba que fuera la persona que tenía la localización de Gerard.

Cuando estuvo en el lugar distinguió a una mujer robusta, de cabello purpura sostenido en una especie de chongo por una paleta y con espirales en sus mejillas. Y a la que no le preocupaba que la nieve siguiera cayendo.

—("Esta mujer no es nada hermosa"). —pensó con desagrado Yumichika, pues no toleraba a los débiles ni feos. Ikkaku era su amigo porque aunque feo era muy fuerte.

En la fogata había una cacerola con un guiso de pollo y ella sostenía un plato hondo de madera con comida.

Y aunque él se acercó y se aclaró la garganta ella no le prestó la mínima atención. Seguía comiendo de forma, para Yumichika, muy grotesca, pues no usaba cubiertos.

—Soy Yumichika Ayasegawa, me ha mandado…—recordó que no sabía su nombre. —un hombre de cabello y ojos marrones, quien dice que usted me puede dar la localización de Gerard Valkyrie.

La mujer le arrancó un pedazo de carne a la pierna y volteó a verlo. Con la cabeza le señaló la piedra que estaba junto a ella. Con recelo el joven se sentó.

—Sí, te la puedo dar. —dijo dejando el plato en el suelo y giró todo su cuerpo hacia él. —Pero debes ser muy amable conmigo. —mencionó colocando su mano sobre la pierna del chico. —Si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Yumichika tragó grueso.

—("¡Ay no!, esta mujer me va a violar"). —pensó angustiado. —("Hubiera besado a Izumi primero").

—Tienes que masajear mis juanetes. —declaró la mujer colocando una pierna sobre las piernas del chico. —me duelen de tanto caminar. Sus pies regordetes tenían nieve y tierra.

—¡Qué! —exclamó horrorizado. En su vida sus manos habían tocado algo tan asqueroso.

—¿No quieres encontrar al Quincy? —preguntó ella.

No. Definitivamente el obtener fama no compensaba el tener que hacer tal asquerosidad. Estaba por renunciar y ponerse de pie cuando recordó el rostro esperanzado de Izumi y los demás cuando aceptó buscar la estrella dorada.

" _Eres tan valiente Yumi-chan, no le temes a nada"_

 _"No tenía miedo, sabía que tú me protegerías"_

 _"Yo de verdad te quiero, y aunque muchos piensen que no eres capaz de amar a alguien que no seas tú mismo, yo creo lo contrario."_

Izumi creía en él, no quería decepcionarla. Por primera vez pensó en alguien aparte de él.

Así que con mucho dolor accedió a la petición de la mujer.

Una hora después, tras acabarse su desinfectante de manos y con la localización de Gerard, Yumichika estaba listo para partir.

—Buena suerte chico. —deseó ella mientras comía otra pierna. —Y recuerda que si quieres ganar debes usar tu poder real. —sugirió.

Yumichika se sorprendió por el comentario. Sólo él sabía el verdadero alcance de su Zanpakuto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Oh! Me ensucié. —expresó ella viendo una mancha de comida en su blusa. —Listo. —dijo mientras se arrancaba la blusa.

—¡Ay mis ojos! —exclamó Yumichika cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos y en un tono exagerado. —¿Qué han visto mis lindos ojos? —se dio la media vuelta y avanzó, pero no vio las raíces salidas de un árbol y tropezó. Rodó por la nieve colina abajo.

La mujer rio por lo divertido de los lamentos del chico.

—Kirio, eso fue algo innecesario. —comentó Aizen detrás de ella.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no me preguntara nada. —respondió ella mientras se colocaba la blusa. Después una nube de humo la envolvió y tras un estallido se trasformó en una mujer delgada. —Yo creo que innecesario fue todo este teatrito. —declaró volteando a verlo.

—Puede parecer ridículo, pero a él le ha enseñado algo que será primordial para lo que viene. —señaló. —sacrificio.

Sin duda en el camino para derrotar a Yhwach se tendrían que hacer muchos.

 **...0**

Tras un día de camino Yumichika por fin llegó a la guarida de Gerard, una construcción hecha de hielo negro.

No necesitó anunciarse, tan sólo con poner un pie en el camino que llevaba a la entrada fue suficiente para que una decena de Quincys salieran a combatirlo.

Él desvainó su Zanpakuto y se abalanzó contra el hombre más cercano. Esquivo tres flechas con agilidad y llegó frente a su oponente, con un solo corte vertical en el pecho lo derrotó.

Después se concentró en los hombres restantes. Tras varios minutos de peleas y heridas logró derrotarlos a todos.

Se quedó de pie mirando a la puerta de lo que parecía un castillo pequeño mientras intentaba controlar la respiración. Planeaba llamar a Gerald pero no fue necesario.

Salió del castillo con espada en mano y una gran sonrisa.

—No pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para desperdiciar la oportunidad que te dieron de seguir viviendo y venir a buscarme. —declaró el hombre con casco. —Pero si eso quieres, te mataré. —sonrió con suficiencia.

La última vez no pudo matarlo por la intervención de aquellos dos fuertes hombres y tuvo que huir, pero estaba muy complacido de poder terminar su misión, pues no quería enfrentarse a la furia de su majestad si se enteraba que no cumplió con sus órdenes.

—No seré yo el que morirá está noche. —declaró Yumichika con ferocidad. —florece Fuji Kujaku. —ordenó, y su Zanpakuto se trasformó en una oz de cuatro hojas.

Una lucha feroz inició. Yumichika y Gerard chocaban sus espadas provocando chispas.

Ambos usaban su velocidad para esquivar o imponer ataques a su contrincante, pero al final Gerard se vio superior e hirió a Yumichika en un costado.

El Sternritter se acercó al joven de ojos lila y lo golpeó con el puño en el pecho provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, chocara con una columna de hielo negro y rebotara en el suelo.

Yumichika se quejó por el dolor y escupió un poco de sangre.

—No tienes oportunidad contra mí. —declaró Gerard acercándose. —Mi habilidad, The Miracle, me permite absorber los daños recibidos y usarlos para aumentar mí fuerza. —dijo y expulsó más energía. Su musculatura aumentó. —Y ahora te mataré en presencia de tu admiradora. —le reveló.

Yumichika se mostró confundido, pero sin poder moverse del suelo.

Gerard lo tomó de la parte trasera del cuello y lo levantó. Le sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza y dirigió su vista a una de las partes superiores del castillo, ahí estaba Izumi atada a un poste. No podía gritar porque estaba amordazada, pero estaba consciente y lloraba.

—Izumi. —susurró él. Estaba preocupado y enojado por verla golpeada del rostro y cuerpo.

—La encontramos merodeando en los alrededores. Ahora verá como mueres, y después será el turno de ella.

Gerard lo sacudió violentamente y luego lo aventó hacia el suelo, cayó boca arriba. Desde ahí podía ver a la chica de cabello largo.

No le quedaban muchas fuerzas y estaba claro que con su Zanpakuto no le ganaría.

—¡Ah! —se quejó cuando su contrincante le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Lego vio todo girar. Gerard lo había pateado y rodó sobre la nieve.

Su Zanpakuto estaba a unos centímetros de él. Con mucha dificultad y dolor estiró el brazo y pudo agarrar el mango antes de que de nuevo recibiera un golpe en la espalda. Recibió uno, dos y tres golpes más, pero no soltó el arma.

No podía darse por vencido, estaba vez no luchaba por él, sino por las personas que creían en él.

—Corta y desvía Ruri'iro Kujaku. —pronunció apenas con un hilo de voz. Las hojas de su Zanpakuto se tornaron en una combinación de verde y azul fluorescente y se comenzaron a alargar formando una especie de ramas, las cuales buscaron a Gerard y se enredaron en él.

En vano intentó librarse.

—Este es mi verdadero poder. —mencionó el chico de cabello negro mientras se ponía de pie.

—Algo así no me detendrá. —gritó Gerard mientras incrementaba su poder, pero este fue absorbido por la Zanpakuto.

—Mi Zanpakuto tiene la habilidad de drenar cualquier tipo de energía. —expuso el chico. —mientras más expulses más absorberá.

Gerard de nuevo intentó incrementar su fuerza, pero fracasó. La Zanpakuto finalmente absorbió todo su poder y en sus ramas aparecieron varias flores. Él arrancó unos pétalos de una y los empezó a mascar. Casi enseguida recuperó su fuerza.

Yumichika volvió su Zanpakuto a la normalidad y el cuerpo de Gerard cayó al suelo. Volteó a ver a Izumi y le sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el castillo empezó a desmoronarse.

El poste en el que Izumi estaba prisionera se vino abajo.

—¡Izumi! —gritó Yumichika y sin pensarlo brincó hacía ella y la agarró, se impulsó en los restos del castillo para poder salir de ahí.

Aterrizó con la chica en brazos en un lugar seguro. Con cuidado le quitó la mordaza con una mano mientras la sostenía con el otro.

—¡Wow! No sabía que podías hacer eso. —exclamó emocionada.

—Ni yo tampoco. —respondió. Al parecer tenía más habilidades de las que pensaba. Y quería descubrirlas todas.

Izumi se le quedó viendo fijamente y le sonrió con ternura. Él le regresó la sonrisa.

—Quieres besarme, lo sé. —declaró él. —Mi genialidad provoca ese efecto, nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto, y…

Su monologo quedó interrumpido cuando Izumi se hizo hacia adelante y lo besó.

—Ah, este yo…—Al separarse Yumichika no sabía que decir. Los dos estaban un poco sonrojados. —Besas más o menos. —dijo e Izumi se entristeció. —Tendremos que practicar mucho. —declaró y ambos sonrieron.

La ayudó a levantarse y regresaron a casa después de encontrar la estrella dorada en los escombros del castillo.

 **...0**

Aizen y Gin salieron de entre los árboles y caminaron hacia Gerard. Habían presenciado la lucha desde que comenzó.

—Te dije que no le pasaría nada a la chica. —comentó Aizen mientras pasaba por encima del cadáver de un Quincy.

—Sí, se me olvida que tú lo sabes todo. —se burló Gin.

Se acercaron al sternritter y este comenzó a moverse. No estaba muerto pero si demasiado débil.

—Tú ya no me sirves. —mencionó Aizen alzando una mano que se vio rodeada por una energía verde. Luego enterró el puño en el corazón de Gerard produciendo un hueco. Cuando sacó el puño, le enseñó a Gin un cristal en forma de corazón que descansaba en su mano ensangrentada.

Ya tenía el corazón del rey espíritu, aquel objeto capaz de sacar de la oscuridad al gobernante del reino de los Cerezos.

 **...0**

En Sabitsura una estrella dorada resplandecía en la copa del pino de navidad. Todos habían cooperado para arreglar los destrozos, incluido el pino y los adornos. Los regalos no pudieron recuperarlos, pero eso no evitó que festejaran la navidad, pues se tenían el uno al otro.

—Esa estrella es el recordatorio de algo hermoso. —declaró Yumichika admirando aquel objeto.

—Sí, de que es muy reconfortante el hacer algo por los demás y saber que los has hecho felices. —comentó Izumi sentada a su lado, junto al muñeco de nieve que acababan de hacer entre los dos.

Intuía que Yumichika había aprendido lo importante que era el preocuparse por otras personas y no sólo por él mismo.

—No, es un recordatorio del hermoso Yumichika, salvador de la navidad. —explicó feliz. —¡Alábenme pobres mortales! —canturreó mientras se acercaba a los aldeanos quienes volvieron a felicitarlo.

A Izumi le dio un tic en el ojo.

Y es que aunque fuera navidad algunas cosas, o personas, nunca cambiaban.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **El one shot es parte de un fic que quiero hacer más adelante, por eso algunas cosas no están explicadas y no coloqué a otros personajes como Ichigo y Rukia.**

 **Creo que al final me salí del tema que me tocó, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, como ya lo mencioné alguna vez: las historias navideñas no son lo mio.**

 **Saludos y ojalá les haya gustado.**


End file.
